


tumbling down just like a waterfall

by angelwriter



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley's Hair (Good Omens), Hair Braiding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "What am I supposed to do until we start filming? Tie my hair up? It's all over the place."Michael looked curiously at it. "Hm. Let me, dear."





	tumbling down just like a waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonGrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonGrimm/gifts).

[ Michael Sheen said he braided David's hair as Crowley. 

All RPF fics between Sheen/Tennant is now only existing because Michael Sheen feeds the content. I don't make the laws. 

You guys I have literally heard and seen Michael fanboy over the ineffable husbands and David so much, it's so adorable. But seriously I am STILL not over David saying he should have married Michael. It's just...precious. That's the kind of relationship I want, man! 

It's like Jake Gyllenhaal said: "There is no bromance. It's a straight up romance. Call it what it is!" ] 

( Good Omens Episode 3 filming site - Paarl, South Africa. 2018 )

"It's beautiful, isn't it David?" Michael sighed at the view of the magnificent desert. 

The Cascade Country Manor was a beautiful place, it was chosen because of its stunning waterfall. The heat made sweat cling to behind Michael's legs and back. He was thankful for only wearing a thin piece of white fabric today. They were filming Episode 3 scenes. Michael had woken up early and prepared himself doing warm up exercises with his voice. He had to do a scene where was closing the stone wall of the Garden of Eden, then he would move to working with his co-star, David Tennant. 

He loved working with David. It was such a pleasure and a gift. He was charming and sweet, he was such a wonderful inspiration and bloody good at his job. Michael on more than one occasion had stopped and just admired his acting. He flushed thinking about when he forgot his lines completely and Neil had to snap him out of his trance while gazing at David lovingly. He found that the chemistry between them was so easy and strong that he would not mind only ever working with David from now on. 

David smiled in reply to Michael's comment and blinked rapidly into the blinding sun. "Extremely hot today, eh? My eyes are itching. Just put these contacts in." 

A rogue wind came out of nowhere and ruffled David's hair that was made of his own dyed red hair and luscious free flowing extensions that cascaded over his shoulder and back. 

"What am I supposed to do until we start filming? Tie my hair up? It's all over the place." 

Michael looked curiously at it. "Hm. Let me, dear."

David was dressed like Crowley, but he was not him yet. He had his Scottish accent still and that was what kept Michael controlled most of the time. Reminding himself that he was not Aziraphale and David was not actually Crowley. Yet he was Aziraphale, wasn't he? And David and him were just like Aziraphale and Crowley. They had also known each other for many years (maybe not as long as the celestial beings but over a decade was quite a feat nevertheless) and they respected each other in the same way. They supported and helped each other. Michael really liked the idea that Aziraphale was in love with Crowley. He had played it that way and Neil was more than happy to allow it. It was a love story after all. 

And David was so easy to fall in love with...

Michael stepped towards the taller man and threaded his fingers through his hair. He made three sections using his nails and began absentmindedly plaiting it in a braid. David did not move or protest so Michael happily just did the whole one side of his hair. 

"Really taking this all the way hey?" David laughed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Callling me dear? Braiding my hair? Staring at me like you do all the time?"

There was a flush in the tops of David's cheeks that Michael knew happened when he was nervous or flattered. A teasing smile played on David's lips and Michael tried hard not to stare at it all the time. His lips that is. He had heard many good comments about all the other actors who had the opportunity (and privilege) of kissing David. Even John Fucking Barrowman got to kiss David and that was not even for the show! 

It was safe to admit that maybe Michael was more than a little bit jealous. 

"Thank you, Michael," David said as he finished his work. 

Michael blushed and his eyes crinkled in adoration as he assessed his work. David looked so beautiful with long hair, the red colour blazing in the sun like firelight and his golden contacts shimmered in the glow. God, he was gorgeous! 

"Off to work?" 

Michael nodded. "Yes. Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : I live in Cape Town and I was about 2 hours away from where they filmed and I had no idea!! I am still upset about that. 
> 
> But at least I know they were close. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
